Bring in the FBI
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: When Alison's murder is too much for the Rosewood police department, who do they call in for help? None other than Seeley Booth. What does this mean for the liars? Whose relationships will crumble and whose will stay strong? OOC/AU/T for language.
1. Prologue

**I thought it would be fun to bring Seeley Booth into Pretty Little Liars. So I'm going to ;P I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Bones. Enjoy :)  
(I know it's short but it's just the prologue. The chapters will be much longer once I really get started.)**

**Bring in the FBI**

**Prologue**

**Seeley POV**

I stare down at the file on my desk and sigh. I hate when young people are kidnapped and/or murdered. This girl was fifteen years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was adored by her parents and friends. She had good grades. And someone killed her. She will never see her sixteenth birthday. Never graduate from high school, college. Never get married. Never have children.

"Booth," Bones asks, poking her head in the open door.

"Hmmm?" I ask, not looking away from my papers.

"Something wrong?" she replies, obviously confused.

"I'm being reassigned," I tell her, finally looking away from the picture of the smiling girl, "To Pennsylvania. A girl went missing over a year ago. Her body was found two months ago and they just called in the FBI. I'm the best, so they asked for me."

"Oh. I see. Good luck on the case, Booth. If anyone can solve it, it will be you," she responds, giving me a small smile. I flash her a half-smile as she leaves and then close the file. I leave my office and head to my car, thankful I already have my suitcases in it. As I drive to the airport, the picture of the girl haunts me.

"Who killed Alison DiLaurentis?" I mutter to myself.

**Review? Pleaseeeee?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bones or Pretty Little Liars. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter One**

**New In Town**

**Third POV**

The petite brunette girl tilts her head in curiosity as her tall best friend approaches her in a rush. The second girl flings her arms around the hazel eyed beauty and squeezes tightly. Chocolate brown eyes stare into hers.

"Thank God you're okay!" she exclaims.

"Spence? Why wouldn't I be?" Aria asks, shocked.

"I saw the cops knocking on your door on my way to school and then I heard a man say he's with the FBI! I thought something happened to you, Aria," Spencer replies, slightly breathless.

"The FBI was at Aria's house?" their blonde friend practically shrieks as her and the half-Asian girl join the other two.

"Hanna! Not so loud," Emily scolds, making the blue-eyed girl shrug.

"What's going on?" Spencer demands.

"Guys, relax. The cops finally realized they can't handle Ali's case, so they called in the FBI," Aria says, "My dad just text me, and said the agent will be coming in to question us all today."

"Excuse me? Are you Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields?" a tall, brawny man in a suit asks, approaching the four girls.

"Or is already here," Spencer mumbles, then louder, adds, "Yes, we are. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he flashes his badge, "I just have a few questions about your friend, Alison DiLaurentis."

"You can't speak to any of us without our parents and/or lawyers present," the tallest of the four girls states, bluntly. Booth narrows his eyes slightly at the objection.

"We've already talked to the cops. Several times, actually," Aria tells the agent.

"I'm aware. But records get distorted. I would like to question you myself," he explains, "If you would like to call your lawyers or parents, I can wait."

"We have class, sir," Emily says, softly, afraid of upsetting anyone.

"Your Principal has excused you all until we're done."

"You know what? Just question me now. I just want this done and do _not_ feel like waiting for my mother to get here," Spencer snaps, storming towards an empty classroom. Booth blinks in surprise and then follows the angry girl. The other three girls glance at each other with wide eyes, then quickly follow their friend.

"How long did you know Alison?" Booth starts his interrogation as soon as the door is closed.

"Ali," Hanna corrects, "We always knew her. But we had only been friends since seventh grade. That's when she recruited us."

"What do you mean by that? You always knew her? She recruited you?"

"Rosewood is a small town. Everybody knows everybody, even if you're not friends," Aria supplies, helpfully.

"With Ali, you didn't become friends. You were basically inducted into this secret society of 'it' girls. You did what she said, and everyone was happy. Being her friend was something you had to work for, but it was worth it because she was the best friend you could ever ask for. She made it feel like we were all a part of something bigger," Spencer adds.

"Why did you have to do what she said? What happened if you didn't?"

"Ali got what she wanted and when she didn't she got mad. She had ways to make you feel like the most special person in the world but she also had ways to make you feel horrible. Not only about yourself but about everything, even things that were out of your control," Emily told the agent.

"She could destroy you with one wave of her jungle red lipstick."

"Hanna!" Emily, Spencer and Aria exclaim, together.

"What? You were all thinking it, too," the blonde says, irritably.

"Maybe, but you make her sound like some kind of witch or something," Emily counters.

"Ali was more like a fairy godmother. She used her powers for good. Kind of," Hanna's eyebrow creases in thought.

"You're all making it sound as though she was some kind of super hero. Do you know of any enemies she had?" Booth steers the line of questioning back to something logical.

"Do you have a week?" Aria mutters.

"That many, huh? No wonder the police here needed help."

"Alison butt heads with pretty much everyone. It was in her nature to always be on top and if someone challenged that, things got ugly," Hanna told Seeley.

"Out of the four of you, who fought with Alison the most?"

"That would be me," Spencer admits, raising her hand slightly.

"I'm sorry, I never actually caught who's who. What is your name?"

"Spencer. The short one is Aria-"

"Hey!" Aria shouts.

"Hanna's the blonde and that leaves Emily," Spencer continues.

"Since you girls were so close to the victim, could you help me out? Who else should I question?" Booth asks, obviously concluding his questioning, for now. The girls exchange a few glances, before answering, together,

"Everyone." The door to the classroom opens and Ezra Fitz pauses in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" he asks, puzzled.

"We were just leaving. Sorry, Mr. Fitz, I didn't even realize this was your room," Spencer says, walking out of the room.

"Let us know if you need any more help, sir," Emily tells the agent, as her and Hanna leave for class.

"I wanted to talk to you about your homework, Aria," the blue-eyed English teacher says, "Can you spare a minute?"

"I'll be going. Here's my card," Booth tells Aria, handing her the small piece of paper, "Obviously, you can only reach me by my cell number while I'm here. Pass it on to the other girls. If you can think of anything important, call me." Aria gives him a tight smile before he disappears into the hallway.

"Is everything okay? You wouldn't call me back yesterday and now this. Aria, if something's wrong, you can talk to me," he tells her.

"Everything's fine. Things are just tense with my parents. That guy is investigating Ali's murder," Aria explains, trying to smile. Instead, she ends up grimacing.

"Aria-" Ezra starts but Aria cuts him off.

"I have class. But we should talk tonight. Can I stop by?" she asks quickly, heading for the door.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," he responds as Aria rushes to her class.

**~Beta-ed by: ItaSaku1**

**Review? Please? :)**


End file.
